The Glory of Love
by digiblue00
Summary: A Marriage. A Proposal. Waiting isn't that hard, not when it promises a lifetime of happiness. Such is the glory of love. Will you wait? SouMi oneshot. Response to Anithene's June Challenge. Reedited thanks to Anithene XD


**(A/N: Hey people! Yes, you can throw all sorts of junk at me if you want. I'll admit that I must be the worse author on I had written out that one fic, (which so many people read and I'm amazed at the number) but I'm now extremely busy at school. That and I don't know how to continue at the moment. I'll try my best to finish the fic but I can make any guarantees. I really would like to thank those who took the time off to read and review my fic, Game Plan. bows I hope that my constant not-updating-and-disappearing-acts have not offended anyone and I hope that you guys can continue to support my fics. Thank you bows)**

The Glory of Love

The wind sifted through the trees as the sound of the drum echoed in the distance. The happy chirping of the birds were heard everywhere as the warm mid-day sun shined on the happy occasion.

Makimachi Misao sighed as she watched the couple walk down the aisle and gave a small smile. She was happy for the two. She had always known that they would be together. She fidgeted, unaccustomed to the kimono especially the thick light brown obi tied round her waist. She tugged at the pink kimono again. It was a lovely but extremely simple kimono. It was dyed a dark shade of pink with a light brown obi adorned with small flowers.

It was quite obvious that she would never be caught dead wearing one. Yet, irony of ironies, there she was in one. She wouldn't have worn it, had it not been a wedding, out of respect for her whining friends and that it was a formal occasion. She gently tugged at her hair, irritated. She had wanted to wear her usual braid but Kaoru had insisted on tying it to two long pigtails instead. Misao gritted her teeth as she remembered how easily Kaoru had convinced her. With a little inconspicuous hard pinching plus a rather large amount of wasabi, one would be able to produce the tears required for the right moment. Coupled with some sniffs here and there, the tears had seemed pretty real.

Misao was awakened from her somewhat murderous thoughts by a gentle nudge from her left. She looked at the young man standing near her and ignored the tingling sensation running down her arm. Looking up, she saw Kenshin and Kaoru going through the spousal rites of drinking the nuptial wine three times each. She watched as Kaoru downed the last of the wine and the couple was blessed with good luck. Misao couldn't help but sigh again as she watched the loving couple walk out to greet their guests. She couldn't help but inwardly smile at the two, especially Kaoru in her pristine white kimono and her hair tied in the tradition elegant style.

She couldn't help but feel a little envious of the two. She was glad for the two, yet somehow she felt that she couldn't really enjoy the day's proceedings. She looked at the identical blissful smiles on the couple's faces and couldn't help feeling a little sorry and jealous. She was 18 and at an appropriate age for marriage, yet she wasn't getting married anytime soon. She had of course fantasized for a long time about being married to her Aoshi-sama. She had tried her best to gain his attention, but he paid no attention to her whatsoever.

Except for that one day where he looked her straight in the eye in the temple and very seriously said, "Misao, you're two and a half minutes late with my tea."

From that day onwards, she gave up trying to bring him his tea and decided to better spend her days focusing on her training. To become a better okashira for everyone and most importantly to prove it for herself. It was during her trip to Tokyo that she had bumped into him. Not knowing whether it was really because of him or herself but she had allowed him to follow her. Allowed him to stay by her side to be her friend and eventually stay with her. Seta Soujirou had admittedly been a very strange addition to the family considering his background and history with them. Nonetheless, everyone admitted that being near the boy did wonders for Misao. They noticed the little changes in Misao and were more so willing to attribute it to him.

Slowly, the crowd gathered inside the shrine slowly filtered out into the courtyard. Misao gently sat herself down, taking extra care of the gentle cloth that was wrapped around her. She took a deep breath of the fresh air, allowing herself to enjoy the gentle caress of the wind and the warmth the sun brought. Just as she was opening her eyes, did she see that Soujirou was talking to a girl. True, he was allowed to talk to people, total strangers especially people of the opposite sex. So why was it that she wasn't feeling so comfortable? He was entitled to talk to anyone! She was getting more annoyed by the minute. She didn't know if it was him or if it was that strange voice inside threatening to wring his neck.

She watched closely as the two continued to talk, seemingly unperturbed by anything. She then watched even closer as the girl placed her left hand onto Soujirou's left shoulder and glared as the girl tried to place another hand in his own. Unable to take things anymore- face redder than a tomato- she stormed up to the happily chatting couple, pointedly ignoring the looks on everyone's face especially the just-wedded couple. She was about to punch the offending female's face along with the non-stop smiley one that stood beside when she realised that, the female had left and they were the only two under the sakura tree.

Suddenly and strangely, the weather seemed to heat up. It no longer felt as if she was under the tree but under the sun's merciless scrutiny instead. Just as she was about to excuse herself, she suddenly felt someone gently holding her right arm. Squeezing her eyes tight then taking a deep breath, she willed herself to turn round. It was only with great effort that she managed to look at him, especially that pair of mesmerising cerulean eyes. She was about to say something, anything, to get rid of the awkward silence that had settled between them.

When at that point, she felt something warm against her lips. Though a little shocked at first, gave in a little to the pleasant sensation when she suddenly realised that Soujirou had just kissed her! Eyes fluttering wide open, she inched a few steps backward. Yet before she could make her escape, she felt a slightly greater pressure on her body, not on her arm anymore but around her waist.

"Misao, don't run away. Please, there's something I want to tell you." Came the slightly muffled voice of Soujirou as she felt his moist breath through the fabric of her kimono.

She felt herself tense up. Never had she been so close to a guy before, especially Soujirou. However, tense as she felt from the close contact, something in his voice just made her turn around. It was just as he was about to open his mouth to tell her something, when something soft and pink fell onto the grass beneath them. Picking it up, Misao noticed it to be the most perfect sakura flower she has ever seen. She was tempted to reach out when she heard his voice.

"Misao, hear me out. The time that I've spent with you have been the best time I ever had… I know that we may be a bit young, but I was hoping… that is, I'm asking if…"

Misao watched, smiling softly as he fumbled over his words yet greatly touched by the effort he was making.

"Yes?" She prompted, "Just say it."

Clearing his throat, he gathered up the remaining shreds of dignity and courage to look straight into those verdant pools.

"Misao, I may not have the means or the money now, but I promise to make you the happiest bride ever. Are you willing to wait for me?"

Misao stared at him in shock. Was that a- a proposal? She stared at Soujirou, unable to process the words he had just spoken. She was about to say something when he tucked the flower behind her ear .

"Wh- why are you giving me this?"

"I don't have anything now. I have only this flower to give. Are you alright if I use this as a substitute… before I give you the real ring?"

Misao stared at Soujirou agape. She suddenly realised how lucky she was. Everything she had been wishing for - mainly ten minutes ago - was now being presented to her. She felt as if she had nothing more to complain about. Coming to her revelation, she felt that she was finally able to accept that strange, though comforting feeling she had whenever she was around him. She gently hugged him, all her answers conveyed in that one simple action.

Laughing, Soujirou returned the hug. "I'll take that as a yes then!"

He then gently picked her up and twirled her around before placing her back down. The two then embraced as the sakura petals from the tree blew about them. Kaoru watched the young couple as they embraced and smiled. Her friend truly deserved it.

_Waiting is never a long time, not when the one you love is there with you all the way. Such is the glory of love._

**(A/N: Okay, I had really envisioned a more romantic and sappier version but for some reason, when I finally typed it out it turned out so different… Haiz, at least the scene I had envisioned was still there. If I had been a better artist I would have drawn it out, but being the incompetent person that I am I can't. So if there is anyone out there who wants to draw the scene of the two embracing as the sakura petals fall around them you're welcome to do so… Sighs Okies, I have to get back to my show and my history studying, have been so distracted… . Take care all and to those SouMi fans out there, join our Yahoo! Group Fate Links Thee! Cya and please review!) **

**Anyways, I just wanna thank the two who have reviewed. **

**Anithene: Thanks soo much for your constructive criticism. It really helped me a lot. Hope this re-edited version is better. **

**White Rabbit Tale: Thanks soo much for your support! I promise to read your fic when it comes out! Maybe we can take drawing lessons together ;) **


End file.
